Strange Occurences
by YamiHoshi
Summary: After Sarah's adventure in the Underground comes to an end she settles back into the constant flow of life. Ten years later she gets married and has children. Her oldest daughter ends up in the Underground. Please R+R no flames
1. The Beginning

This is my first Labyrinth story and unlike all the other stories my story doesn't pair Jareth with Sarah.  
  
Sarah: Hey that's not fair.  
  
Goblin Queen: Yes it is Jareth is mine and there is nothing you can do about it. This is my disclaimer I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters. That's not completely true I do own Heather, Nick, Laura, Jared, Jonathon, Franky and Slitha(dad thought up that one)  
  
Heather walked into her house and was greeted by the sound of screaming children.  
  
"Heather I'm so glad you're home," said her mother almost running into her.  
  
"Are those two at it again?" asked Heather looking at her siblings.  
  
"Yes and I got no sleep so would you please take them to the park?" Heather looked at her mother. She looked so tired and like she had been crying.  
  
"Sure mom I'll take the brats to the park," said Heather looking at her mother who was now smiling.  
  
"Thank-you Heather," said her mother hugging her.  
  
"No problem mom just get some rest," she said to her mother, she then turned and called," Jared, Laura come on we're going to the park." The words had barely left her lips when two short balls of energy ran up to her.  
  
"Yeah park," was all she heard before she was pushed out the door. She walked to the park with her little brother and sister who just wanted to run. They had barely reached the park when Laura and Jared let go of Heather's hands and ran around trees playing tag. Heather sat on the stone bench and pulled out the red leather book her mother had given her.  
  
Jareth watched Heather get home from a grueling day of high school. As she got to the door she faked a smile for her mom, Sarah. Jareth had given upon Sarah. He had ever since he learned that she was dating and loved another man. Now he was falling for her oldest daughter even after all the heartache Sarah had caused him. He saw Heather open the door and her mother almost fall on her in the doorway. Sarah looked exhausted as she did almost everyday since her husband died. That's how it is though when your taking care of two screaming kids and a teenager who has mood swings almost every five minutes. She couldn't do it on her own. She got a little help though from her 14-year-old daughter, the own he was falling for. His mind went back to Heather when he realized she was getting dragged out the door by two 4 year olds. He flew from his perch and followed them. They ended up at the park. He perched on a statue and watched the two kids play tag. After a couple of minutes though his attention turned to Heather who was reading a book. Jareth looked closer at the book. It was red leather and had the word Labyrinth written on it in gold (I believe that was the color of the writing). Jareth laughed to himself as far as he could see she was just like her mother. 2 hours later Heather realized that they were running late for dinner. 'Just like Sarah.'  
  
Sorry about the short first chapter but I'm doing this by the way I wrote it in my notebook. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next huh?  
  
Sarah: Well that's crappy your just going to leave them hanging?  
  
Goblin Queen: For now. Later I may feel more generous and write more but as they say 'That's all she wrote.' Sorry readers but for now I am tired and will write more 'if' and 'when' I feel like it.  
  
I'm not really like this it's my trying conversations out so please don't criticize. For all of you who have done this before, tell me how and what you would like to hear. T-T 


	2. The Phone Call

Sarah: Well it's about time you wrote another chapter your worse then Jareth. Jareth: Hey!!!! Sarah: It's true your not as bad as she is. Goblin Queen: It serves them right for not reviewing my story enough.  
  
I wrote my disclaimer on the first page so I'm not going to write it again. Forgive me if the characters aren't, well, themselves I tried to do the best I could.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Heather got so into the Labyrinth that she hadn't heard the clock until it struck 5 and she realized that they were late for dinner. (I eat at four usually) She yelled to the kids and they took off running. In the confusion Heather didn't see the barn owl watching them.  
  
"It's not fair," yelled Heather as she ran with her siblings who were trying to keep up. They reached the door and found their mother waiting for them.  
  
"I'm sorry mom I lost track of the time," said Heather looking apologetically at her mother.  
  
"Really, well come inside your dinners getting cold," Heather and the kids went inside the house and started to eat. After they finished Heather headed up to her bedroom, which used to be Sarah's, but stopped when her mother told her she had a phone call.  
  
*mumble, mumble, mumble*  
  
" Oh hi Nick how are you?"  
  
*mumble, mumble, mumble*  
  
" Yeah I heard he was going out with Rachel too but she hasn't told me anything yet."  
  
*mumble, mumble, mumble*  
  
"Aren't we going to."  
  
*mumble, mumble, mumble*  
  
"Oh"  
  
*mumble, mumble, mumble*  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
*mumble, mumble, mumble*  
  
"No I'm alright I understand look Nick I gotta go."  
  
*mumble, mumble, mumble*  
  
"Yeah, bye"  
  
*mumble* Heather hung up the phone, tears in her eyes. 'Why is he doing this?' She looked up and saw her mother in the doorway.  
  
"Heather I.," Heather ran past her mother. She didn't want comfort she wanted time to be alone. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door shut, locked it, and pushed her dresser in front of it. (I don't remember if the door opened outward or inward in the movie but if it opened outward they changed it.) She jumped onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"'It's not fair, it's not fair," Heather cried as her pillow started to get wet.  
  
"Heather let me in we have to talk," came her mother's voice through the door. The doorknob started to jiggle.  
  
"We have nothing to talk about." Heather tried to hold her voice steady so her mom really wouldn't think anything was wrong.  
  
"Yes we do," yelled Sarah trying to break down the door. Heather ignored her and looked out the window. To her astonishment there sat a barn owl in her tree. 'Oh how cute," she thought,' but what's a barn owl doing awake in the middle of the day?'  
  
Jareth had followed Heather to her house. Her mother wasn't quite as frustrated with them as he thought she would be. He watched over Heather and her family as they ate dinner. After dinner was over he flew to the living room window and watched his love head to her room. Her mother walked in to, told her something, and she went back into the kitchen. Jareth wanted to hear what was going on so he went back to his human self, (or at least as human as he can get) walked into the house, and hid in the shadows listening to Heather talking on the phone. He summoned a crystal so he could hear the person on the other end.  
  
"Hi Heather it's good to talk to you."  
  
"Oh hi Nick how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Have you heard that John and Rachel are going out?"  
  
"Yeah I heard he was going out with Rachel too but she hasn't told me anything yet."  
  
"I'm calling to tell you I have plans for tonight."  
  
"Aren't we going to."  
  
"Well, you see we were going to see that new movie Falling for You but my family has to go out of town and I have to go with them."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Are you okay? I mean it's not like I can help it. My parents sprung this on me too. My grandmother's in the hospital and I can't stay here because the doctor says she only has a few days to live. We're going to comfort her granddaughter on the other side of the family. (Duh! Otherwise it would be his sister)  
  
"Oh okay"  
  
"You don't sound alright. I mean you do understand right?"  
  
"No, I'm alright I understand look Nick I gotta go."  
  
"Are you sure your alright?"  
  
"Yeah bye"  
  
"Bye" Jareth couldn't believe this. He knew the boy was lying just by his tone of voice. He had another date with the girl that sits right behind Heather in math class. Jareth would have thrown the crystal against the wall but in his anger it would shatter and draw attention to itself. He set it down instead. Heather would soon realize, if she hadn't already, that Nick wasn't going to visit a sick dying grandmother. 'How could he do that to such a beautiful, gentle, sweet, kind, and majestic creature?' Jareth asked himself. As he stood there he had thoughts of revenge on this Nick for hurting his Heather. He stopped on one thought that sounded good. He knew that he would have to break a few rules, but what were a few rules to someone you love? 'Soon Heather very soon.'  
  
Goblin Queen: Alright, alright I know that this sounds very corny and it doesn't sound like Jareth at all it gets better I promise just stay with me.  
  
Sarah: Or you could call it boring and quit reading now so you don't have to keep listening to this witch.  
  
Goblin Queen: Do you want to start something?  
  
Sarah: Bring it on!!!  
  
*Sarah and Goblin Queen fight with Jareth watching in the background. Goblins cheer and everything fades out.* Oops!!! I guess I went a little overboard but I'm not good with fight scenes so sue me. 


	3. The Plot

Goblin Queen: Well, I didn't get many reviews but I decided to be nice and write another chapter anyway.  
  
Sarah: Oh we feel soooooooooooooooooooooooooo honored.  
  
Jareth: You should not many have met my goblin queen.  
  
Mystery Character: mwa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goblin Queen: What was that?  
  
Jareth: Don't ask me I've never seen it before in my life.  
  
Sarah: Well while we figure out what's going on here's the next chapter.  
  
Heather put her head back into her pillow. She wanted to die. Nothing was good in her life. She came home from a horrible day of forgetting part of her homework, teachers calling on her, kids picking on her, and getting called to the office every hour to little kids screaming. 'I need a place to get away from all this' she thought as she went to her vanity. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess, and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Heather heard a small knock on her door. She got off the bench, moved the dresser, unlocked the door, opened it and stared down at the face of her little brother.  
  
"Sissy are you okay? You don't look so good," Jared always had a way of telling people what they didn't want or already wanted to know. 


End file.
